


一眼万年（12）

by Linzhongyu0807



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzhongyu0807/pseuds/Linzhongyu0807
Relationships: 王一博/肖战





	一眼万年（12）

“给我吧哥哥。”王一博继续请求，肖战慢慢松开了按住的手，闭上眼睛软在王一博怀里，王一博受到暗示放肆的摸上肖战的乳尖，轻轻捏起，“啊~”肖战不受控的喘出声，自己都被吓了一跳迅速咬住嘴唇唯恐再露出令自己羞耻的声音。

“哥哥，别咬着，叫出来。”王一博拨开肖战咬住的下唇，低头咬上肖战痛呼，王一博解开肖战的衬衫，白皙的胸膛完全展露，柔和的灯光让肖战像一块儿璞玉般无暇，肖战窘迫的闭上眼睛不敢再看王一博。

王一博把肖战轻轻推到在桌子上，肖战的腰足够软整个人将近九十度躺在桌上也不勉强，王一博拿起一块奶油摸到肖战身上，奇异的感觉让肖战睁开双眼，看清状况后让他更加窘迫，王一博像品尝美食一般伸出舌尖舔舐，舌尖刮过奶油的瞬间肖战像触电般颤抖，“唔~”

“哥哥叫出来，很好听。”王一博继续诱导，肖战紧闭双眼摇头，被看着长大的弟弟推倒已经很尴尬，他不敢相信再发出奇怪的声音会成什么样子。

王一博被肖战拒绝也不恼，反正他总有办法让肖战自愿叫出来。此时肖战已经被奶油糊满上身，王一博指尖一动就解开肖战西装裤，本就宽松的裤子顺着腿便滑到地上，王一博隔着内裤揉搓着肖战的性器。

“哈~”肖战轻喘出声，双手透过王一博的T恤探入到王一博结实的腹肌，清晰的肌肉线条让他吃惊，没想到看起来瘦瘦的王一博竟有这么标准的腹肌。王一博脱掉上衣大大方方的让肖战欣赏自己的腹肌，肖战不好意思直勾勾的盯着，只能装作不经意的斜眼偷瞄，这副可爱的模样让王一博心头一软，附身趴到肖战耳边，“哥哥大大方方的看，这是属于你的，别人都见不着。”

明明没有露骨的话语却让肖战红透了脸颊，王一博又沾了一些奶油摸到肖战下身，滑腻的触感让王一博起了玩心，温度让奶油融化湿透肖战的内裤更让轮廓更加明显，王一博修长的手指从囊袋划过阴茎最后停在马眼出，轻轻的扣弄，“一博~不要~”肖战用手臂挡住眼睛，快感与羞迫感已经让他软了腿。

王一博掐着肖战的腰将他翻转过来趴在桌子上，不用面对王一博也让肖战松了口气，突然下体一凉，内裤被王一博扒下，肖战赶紧用手捂住自己的屁股却被王一博拿开，“王一博~”肖战又羞又怕，他害怕王一博发现自己的不同，他害怕面对王一博嫌恶的眼神。

王一博扒开肖战的臀瓣，粉色的小穴因为紧张而一开一合，他从肖战身上抹来一块奶油蹭到后穴，“嗯~”肖战挣扎起身被王一博大手按了下去，“哥哥乖~”王一博低声安慰，肖战喘着粗气放松身体，他在赌，他赌自己看着长大的孩子和那些抛弃他的人不同。

食指借着奶油的润滑挤进小穴，肖战不适的绷紧身体，王一博另一只手顺着后穴往前探，当摸到那朵花蕊时他停下了，肖战紧张的大气都不敢喘，“哥哥果然与众不同。”耳听不如眼见，王一博蹲下身细细的观察起来，肖战背着身体反手想要拉他起来，但是根本用不上劲。

“一博别看了，丑。”因为与众不同让肖战从小自卑，因为这独特的存在让他被反复抛弃，他害怕这次王一博也做出同样的选择。

“不丑，哥哥没有丑的时候。”王一博吻上肖战的花穴，“啊~！”这刺激比之前的总和都要大，肖战终于忍不住叫出声来，蜜穴也涌出汩汩淫水，王一博一滴不漏的卷到口中，“哥哥你好甜。”肖战伸手想要捂住他的嘴，“别说~”

王一博咧嘴一笑，伸出舌头顶入蜜穴，肖战的腰瞬间塌下屁股上抬让王一博的脸埋到肖战臀间，这一瞬也让王一博的舌顶到最深处，舌头已经无法满足肖战身体的空虚，可是他的性子又无法主动邀请王一博，只能难耐的晃动腰肢。

王一博也忍的艰难，但是他就是恶趣味的想要听肖战主动邀请，“哥哥，要我进去吗？”肖战听到飞快点头，体内的空虚感快要把他吞没，王一博像是没看到一般继续发问，手指捅入一半又快速拔出，勾的肖战追着他的手指走。

“哥哥，说话，要吗？”王一博继续用手指馋肖战，最初肖战还能忍住不说话，后来身下竟汇聚了一滩水，腿也颤的站不住，“要~呜呜呜，王一博，你欺负我！”这一句话彻底打破了肖战的心理防线，王一博立马顶了进去，炙热坚硬的性器像烙铁一般破开肖战的身体，“疼~！”初次承欢肖战痛的身前的欲望煞那间软了下来，王一博才知自己冲动，赶紧退出一般缓缓抽动让肖战慢慢适应。

慢慢的肖战的痛呼变了味道，再王一博抽出时竟恋恋不舍般跟随，王一博感觉到了时候便尽根没入，肖战那一瞬间感觉自己的胃都被顶到，连声音都无法发出只能长着嘴巴吐气，身后的小穴也馋的流出水来，王一博用指甲搔刮着，小穴的开合更加快速。

“哥哥，后面想要吗？”王一博一边操着前面的花蕊一边撩拨着后穴，肖战既点头又摇头似是被欲望刺激的已经听不懂王一博的话，“不想要啊，那就算了。”王一博尽根拔出，已经被欲望征服的肖战哪受得了这般，“要！一博哥给我！别走！”肖战终于不再压抑，放声喘了出来。

王一博满足肖战的欲望，性器大开大合的操干着肖战的花穴，手指也快速的捅着肖战的后穴，不经意擦过一点竟让肖战尖叫出声，王一博心领神会的对着那个点猛干，肖战前面竟像王一博梦里那样射了出来，双腿终于软的站不住，软塌塌的往地上跪，王一博长臂一捞把肖战抱在怀里。

他退了出来肖战不满的哼咛一声，“哥哥好骚啊，不走不走。”王一博把肖战翻转过来，面对面的抱住他后又插了进去，肖战满足的喘了一声，王一博抬起他的两条长腿盘在自己腰间，双臂插在肖战腋下，就这么插着把肖战抱进了卧室。

每走一步性器就深入一分，“哈~一博，走慢点~”肖战满面潮红口齿不清的说着，王一博那忍得住大步走回卧室把肖战往床上一放就猛的干起来，“啊啊啊啊啊~”肖战被干的眼泪口水都不受控制的流出来，王一博像打桩机一般快速操弄，一股热流从肖战蜜穴中喷流而出，王一博和肖战都怔住，反应过来后肖战羞的恨不得藏起来让王一博不要再戏谑的看着他。

“哇哦哥哥，你太棒了哥哥。”王一博低头虔诚的吻住肖战的唇，谢谢退养肖战的那两家人，谢谢妈妈的支持才能让他遇到这么宝贝的肖战。

“哥哥，我爱你。”王一博注视着肖战的双眼告白，肖战再也控制不住哭了出来，王一博手忙脚乱的帮他擦眼泪，“别哭啊哥哥，你哭什么，疼吗？我不做了，我出来好不好，你别哭。”说着王一博就要退出去，肖战抱住王一博的腰不允许他往后退。

“王一博！是你先招惹我的，我这辈子都赖上你了，不准抛弃我！”看似强势的威胁却透露了肖战的不安，王一博心疼的亲吻肖战的额头，“赖着我吧，我这辈子都不会放手。”

肖战主动吻上王一博的唇，身下也动了起来，肖战动情的喘着让王一博欲罢不能。两人在床上折腾了半天最后都气喘吁吁的摊在床上，肖战枕着王一博的胳膊眼神依旧迷离，也许是情感太过细腻的原因，性爱过后肖战比王一博更难跳脱出情绪。

休息一会儿王一博才抱着肖战进入浴室，本想好好洗澡的两人在浴室再次擦枪走火，肖战趴在洗手台上看着镜中自己陷入情欲的表情赶紧低下头，王一博注意到他的小动作不禁失笑，知道自己哥哥害羞王一博也不敢过分逗他，万一逗急了兔子咬人也挺疼的。

肖战缩成小小的一团在床上休息，王一博光着上身去餐厅拿水喝，走到客厅就发现自己父母正襟危坐的等着他。


End file.
